Remember When
by MoreMcdreamyIsay
Summary: A oneshot of pure MerDer fluff. Set about 25 years into the future.


_A/N: Okay so this is my first fic, so I'm a bit nervous about it. The idea's been bouncing around in my head for months, so I finally decided to post it. It's a oneshot full of pure MerDer fluff, because seriously, who doesn't love them? Anyway, the memories are in Italics, but it's pretty self explanatory. Oh, and the inscription on the wedding bands was used by another author on here before, but I loved it so much that I had to use it! Okay, that pretty much covers it. I hope you like it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's. If I did, it would be all MerDer, more specifically, all Patrick Dempsey. _

------------------------------------------------------

The weather was unusually warm for a September evening in Seattle. The air was quiet, with the only sound consisting of the intermittent creaking of the porch swing as she occasionally nudged the ground with her foot. Her attention was focused on the sun beginning to set; the beauty of it never ceased to amaze her. The sky would be set ablaze with swirls of pink and orange, a beauty so captivating she could use a roll of film trying to capture it.

The slight breeze that suddenly swept through averted her thoughts to the large book in her lap. She traced the gold print with her finger, smiling at the title: "Our Family". She gazed through the first page of photos, when one in particular caught her eye. The picture may have been old, but she remembered it like it was yesterday.

**Remember when we vowed the vows  
and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when**

_Her hands were settled loosely around his neck and his on the small of her back. Their gaze was fixed upon the other as if they were the only people in the room. Both smiled with such love in their eyes as they danced their first dance as husband and wife. _

As she recalled the memory, she began to instinctually finger the white gold band resting on the ring finger of her left hand. The edges had worn down over the years, but she still considered it the most gorgeous piece of jewelry she'd ever owned. Her mind drifted to the inscription on it inside that she knew by heart: "It's intense". She smiled fondly at the numerous meanings and memories captured within those two words. She gingerly turned the page and laughed at the sight before her eyes.

**Remember when the sound of little feet  
was the music  
We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give up  
Remember when**

_It was a younger version of herself lying on a hospital bed looking exhausted yet euphoric at the same time. Her husband sat beside her on the bed grinning excitedly. In each of their arms was a small pink bundle, each screaming at the tops of their lungs. Hallie Noel and Olivia (Livvy) Kate were finally here._

She beamed at the thought of her little girls. _Little girls_. She really needs to stop thinking of them as such, seeing as they are 24 and both married with children of their own. She became wrapped up in her thoughts again as she recalled how, at both of their weddings, her husband attempted to hold it together long enough to walk his little girls down the aisle.

There it was again. _Little girls._ 'That's how they'll always remain,' she thought, as she continued her journey through the pages of the story of their life. Photos of Christmases, birthdays, and Halloween's were laid out in front of her, and she took note of a Fourth of July one that happened to be one of her favorites.

_The sky was pitch black, the only light in the picture was surrounding her husband's face and the faces of her 5 year-old daughters, given off by the sparklers he'd given them. _

It was hard to believe that the image was nearly 20 years old; as it was etched in her memory with such detail she'd have sworn it happened yesterday.

Pages later, her eyes fell upon a photo of her and her husband on a vacation in Italy. The words of a patient from decades ago had ignited her desire to take the trip.

"_They say if you ride a gondola under the bridge of Sighs, you're together for eternity." So she and Derek had taken the trip, and the picture showed them kissing underneath the bridge._

Her eyes teared slightly as she relived the memories she held close to her heart. She flipped to the final page and recalled the most recent event.

**Remember when we said when we turned grey  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when**

_The last picture was a recent one, taken at their 25th Anniversary party. Their daughters had planned the festivities for months, making it a surprise for her and Derek. The pictured revealed how happy she was. There she stood on the dance floor along with her husband. They weren't dancing together, though. Instead, Meredith swayed to the music with her 8 month-old grandson, Julian, in her arms. Her eyes sparkled as she held up his entire hand with one finger, as if she were dancing with an adult. Near to her was her husband, holding the hands of their 4 year-old granddaughter, Molly, as she stood on his shoes to dance. The small child giggled as her grandfather smiled down at her._

She was pulled from her reverie with the sound of the front door opening. Her husband, a man who still managed to take her breath away, sat down next to her, draping a blanket over them. They sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hal called, she'll drop Molly off around 10 a.m. tomorrow," he says.

"That'll be good," she replies.

"I was thinking, since the weather's still favorable, we should take her out on the boat. I want to teach her to fish."

She smiles at his last comment. The idea of tomorrow's event reminds her to pack the camera. These are surely memories she'll want captured and placed in the family album. It's a story that never ends. Long after her and her husband are gone, their memories will live on in the snapshots as a tribute of remembrance.

-------------------------------------------------


End file.
